In the past, various man transport or jet vest type devices have been provided to propel an individual from one area to another. However, in these devices, they have not always had the simplicity or the range desirable in a device of this type.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a man transport device that has simple hand actuated controls that directly actuate devices at the turbo jet engines to provide accurate control thereof.
Another object of this invention is to utilize fluid pressure from a high pressure side of each turbo jet engine to blow this fluid or gas chordwise over a wing structure or interconnection between the turbo jet engines to give the device increased range capability.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.